


Finley

by Damn_Seven



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Seven/pseuds/Damn_Seven
Summary: A short horror-esque story made in the spur of the moment, depicting characters based on both old scrapped characters of mine, and ideas of some recent monster design practice I have doneIt was an interesting experience, I think. Lets just hope my Philosophy teacher doesn't hate it





	Finley

The world around her had changed. The walls of her room were crumbling down, engulfed by hell-brought flames, and the planks that once formed her ceiling were falling down, shining just as bright as the hungry force devouring them. The landscape outside had been engulfed by vermillion smoke, and the sky tainted by a crimson red, which was starting to eclipse the pale light given by the moon. It was almost as if there couldn’t exist another color but the passionate pigment of roses. 

The child, sitting on her bed, scoured the scenario with tired eyes. She was sure that she had awakened to a dream, for the destruction was defying the laws of gravity. The fall of the harmed objects was steady, slow, as if they were submerged in the depths of a heated ocean, and being kept up in the air by fantasious water. Even if she thought this was her imagination, there was something real, something strangely familiar in this scene, but somehow, she felt nothing about it. She should have been terrified, desperate as the heavy air surrounded her, drowning out her breath and burning her skin, but there was nothing at all. Her mind was empty, numb, as if it had been filled by oceanic water, blocking her thoughts, her emotions. 

Either way, there was something she had to do. She didn’t knew what it was, but before she could even think about it, she removed her blanket and stepped on the floor, walking out of the room. Her bare feet were moving on their own, gently touching the wooden floor with every step, feeling the heat rise as the seconds passed by. There was no pain, no suffering, only a slight bother. It was uncomfortably warm, but it wasn’t enough to take her out of her stupor. As she reached her destination, she noticed her skin was starting to take a soft red color, but she didn’t knew what it was. It wasn’t like it mattered. She didn’t care. All she had to think about was the room before her, the room her own two feet had brought her too. 

The girl put her fingers around the blazing doorknob, paying no mind to the marks it left on her little hand. She slowly opened the door, revealing a place she hadn’t walked into in quite some time.

Her brother’s room.

The child stepped in, letting her feet linger on the soft texture of the rug. It was warm, just like the wooden floor outside, but unlike that one, there was something comforting about it. Every piece of furniture was covered in a cloud of dust, and every poster on the wall was being devoured by the flames. Not even this abandoned place could escape the fire of her strange dream. Just like in her own bedroom, the objects burned slowly, and levitated in the air as if they were sinking in water. If only, this scene was sadder, for her sibling had always had way more things than her. More treasures to lose, more memories to cry for. Hers had always been strangely empty, and seeing this place suffer like this, made her numb heart feel a little melancholic. The only object that hadn’t succumbed to this disaster was a body sized mirror in a left corner, which she approached without thinking twice. Once again, it wasn’t her doing the work, rather, it was her body making its own choice. 

As she gazed into the stained glass, she was met with a reflection that could only remind her of the young man that once inhabited this room. Pale skin, decorated with scratches on both elbows and knees, messy blond hair, cut above her shoulder, piercing blue eyes, and an informal attire. Her hair was longer than his, and unlike her, he didn’t wear shorts often, but she was the living copy of him either way. She frowned to the being in the mirror, as she wondered if her brother could have left the memoirs of their times together in this room. Surely, he would have taken them with him, but after that terrible encounter with their parents, it was possible he wouldn’t have. She was a mere child, but she knew that holding on to things that reminded him to those who abandoned him was something her sibling wouldn’t have done.

And there was no way she could have made sure of it before either.

She hadn’t been allowed to ask for him, visit his room, mention him… Hell. They didn’t even wanted her to think about him. This was the first time she had entered his bedroom in weeks. Or had it been months? Years? Whatever was numbing her mind, was making her lose track of time. The presence of her beloved brother was there, but at the same time, the memories of him felt distant, as if they belonged in another reality. But that was the sort of sensations dreams caused, wasn’t it? 

As she looked into the mirror, something took place besides her. She wasn’t sure of how to describe it’s entrance. It was like if it was already there, as if it had always been there, but on the other hand, it was just appearing, forming even. The creature, the thing, that stood by her side, was something unlike she had ever seen; even in the exotic realm of dreams. But she wasn’t scared. For this stranger belonged here, and he was meant to be by her side. She could barely think things through, only reaching foreign conclusions that didn’t feel like her own, but somehow, she knew she had nothing to be afraid of. Whatever was making her feel this way, it was right, and she was sure of it. 

The child’s eyes focused on the creature, giving it all the attention her numb mind could offer. She didn’t even notice the surface of the mirror had gone dark, covered by dark clouds of smoke as if a fire had been lit in a world behind it. 

The thing was extremely tall, easily about three or four times her size. It had an elongated torso that ended in a sort of tail, which had strangely shaped small legs. Its body reminded her of a worm, but unlike one, it wasn’t smooth. It had texture, and volume to it, resembling more a centipede. It’s arms were long and thin, showing the bones beneath the skin. Its face was human, to an extent. It had wide round-shaped eyes, with enormous pupils that covered most of the eyeball, and that didn’t seem to be able to have any vision. For they were cloudy, and they had no glow to it. Its nose was sunken, almost nonexistent, and it had no eyebrows or lips. Instead, all its stained teeth were showing, extending from side to side as if they had no end. Teeth piled up over the others, forming a strange two-layered denture. It had hair, greasy black straight hair, poorly cut just at the height of its chin. 

However, its most particular characteristic was its skin. It was white, and human just like hers, but it was also moist, humid. On that regard, the girl couldn’t help comparing it to a worm again. Its body was covered in almost unnoticeable wrinkles that moved in a slow hypnotizing pace, dancing and forming shapes that surely, would take years to disappear. That slight, unnatural movement, only made its skin seem even more disgusting than it already was. It was like the saliva of a wild animal, like the translucent blood of a sick cockroach, something gross and repulsive that she wouldn’t even dare to touch in her worst nightmares, but when the creature rested its hand on her shoulder, she felt nothing but a comforting sense of familiarity. 

She didn’t knew what it was, or who it was, but she knew it was a friend. A someone who had come to guide her in this particular dream. The child looked up at its face, frozen in an eternal animalistic expression, noticing that it didn’t even had to bent to reach her, for its arms were long enough. The creature left its hand there for a few seconds, and then very slowly, removed it, continuing to offer it to her instead. Perhaps, it had been trying to comfort her, but she doubted she would ever know. As she took its hand, she noticed that the crimson tone in her skin had worsened. Now, more than just a strange color, it looked more like a wound of sorts. Her hand had bright markings, as if she had touched something terribly hot, and this description applied to rest of her arm as well. Just as she thought about this, the heat in the room seemed to turn stronger. It had always been there, but now that she was noticing her estate, that uncomfortable sensation was more powerful. 

The destruction in the room had worsened as well, and the flames were starting to dangerously get nearer. However, as she touched the creature’s hand, its cold and humid skin made a wave of comfort go through her body. Ever since she had awaken amidst this disaster, everything she had faced were but a hellish heat and endless destruction, and this change was welcome. No matter how disgusting it truly was.

Her companion gently pulled her, leading her out of the room just as the fire engulfed the stained mirror. Strangely enough, it seemed to move at the same speed as her, for not in a single moment its short legs hindered their pace. Rather, it was her who had to be careful, for even if the destruction was slow, and she still felt like the flames were extending as they were underwater, the estate of her home had definitely worsened. Parts of the ceiling were completely gone, and the floor was filled with charred objects and debris. She had to watch her every step, and she couldn’t help but wonder how her guide wasn’t even bothered by all of this. It’s body clearly hadn’t been made for this kind of activity, but it moved gracefully nonetheless, ignoring the obstacles in its way completely. It didn’t even seem to fear to bump its head against something, tall as it was.

As they walked through the corridors of her sorry home, she couldn’t help but notice that they had passed by her parent’s bedroom. The queen bed was nearly gone, with only a weak skeleton of charred wood standing, and the small shelves were quickly succumbing to the fire. The closet doors were open, revealing something that seemed like the entrance to hell itself, but it was something else that had caught her attention. Empty glass bottles, laying on the rugged floor, with their caps nowhere to be seen. She knew where the contents had gone, and so, she couldn’t help but picture her father, sitting on the bed, drinking that awfully sour liquid adults liked so much as her mother fixed his tie. 

Had he been drinking before driving to the party?

Oh, right. There was supposed to be a family reunion tonight. And the first one they would be attending without her brother at that. But, why wasn’t she there? Had she fallen asleep in the car? Her grandma’s home wasn’t far, so that was unlikely. As if the creature knew what she was thinking, it turned, and slowly pointed at her head, before turning once again to lead her down a set of stairs. While they stepped down towards the first floor, the child realized why she hadn’t gone. She was sick, she had come down with a headache… Hadn’t she?

She gently put a hand on her head, feeling nothing at all as her skin touched her forehead. Strange. This was a dream, but wouldn’t have a headache affected her here as well? This place had no laws, but even then. Well, truth was, it technically did, as this was her home after all. No mentioning her brother, staying quiet as father watched tv, no responding back to mother, accepting everything grandma said, no matter how false it was. All throughout this journey, her emotions had been blocked by a strange force, but now, as she thought of her day to day life, everything started feeling way too real. The heat, the destroyed rooms, even the creature before her.

It hadn’t spoken yet, but perhaps, if she asked him something, it would respond. Just when they were reaching the bottom of the stairs, she gently tugged at its arm, a movement that made her look at her arm once again. And in shock, she let go off of its hand, staring at it in terror. It had gotten worse, way worse. Her arm was bright red, filled with horrible rashes and white blisters, making her skin look more like a dead body’s than a human. The numbness in her mind began to ease, as an ancient terror took hold of her, but it wasn’t that what pushed her to her breaking point. 

The creature stopped on its tracks, turning to face her, and beyond it, in the distance, nearly buried by the burning debris, layed an open door, showing a night sky just above a silhouette with a gasoline gallon in one of its hands. 

A silhouette she could have recognized anywhere.

Now, it was too late for her. That dream like landscape, that numbness that water that wasn’t there had offered her, it was all gone. Around her, the flames grew faster, devouring everything on their path at an unbelievable speed. Pieces of both walls and ceiling fell around her, as the small ornaments and pictures that decorated both halls and stairs were engulfed by the fire. 

The disaster didn’t needed to reach her, for she was already part of it. Dark smoke filled her lungs, making breathing impossible, as hellish flames surrounded her in a hot embrace. Her skin, her muscles, quickly turned a horrible ashen black, with yellow blisters filled with pus that were soon to pop. The child stepped back, screaming at the top of her lungs with a piercing shriek that could tore anyone’s vocal cords apart, holding her eyes as they lost their sight. 

She couldn’t see no more, but she could feel the creature putting its arms around her, in a cold welcoming hug. Its humid skin brought relief to her charred body, its intentions accompaniment in her few moments left in this realm. The girl gave her last breaths in the arms of her guide, giving in to a bitter sweet death. 

A young man screamed, only to be faced with the empty stare of a horrid monster holding the calcined corpse of her sister.


End file.
